1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting diode cluster lamp; in particular, the light-emitting diode cluster lamp, according to the invention, is a lighting device with high intensity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because light-emitting diodes have many advantages, including power-saving, shake-resistant, rapidly-responding, and applicable to mass production, the current lighting products applying the light-emitting diodes as the light source are becoming more widely used. However, after continuous light emission of a high power light-emitting diode for a period of time, the problem of overheating arises, causing the light-emitting efficiency of the light-emitting diode to drop and the brightness of the light-emitting diode not being able to increase. Thus, different types of products applying high power light-emitting diodes all require a good heat-dissipating mechanism.
Referring to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, FIG. 1A is an outside perspective view of a lighting device of an integrated heat-dissipating apparatus according to prior art. FIG. 1B is a sectional view of the lighting device of the integrated heat-dissipating apparatus according to prior art. In order to increase the light intensity provided by a single lighting device, a plurality of light-emitting diodes 22 shown in the figures are disposed on a control circuit 24. The control circuit 24 is used for controlling the light-emitting diodes 22. The heat-conducting plate 26 beneath the control circuit 24 is used for assisting the light-emitting diodes 22 and the control circuit 24 to dissipate heat. A plurality of heat-dissipating fins 28 are mounted on a circumference of the heat-conducting plate 26. The disadvantage of the lighting device, according to the lighting device shown in FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, is that the control circuit 24 is too close to the light-emitting diodes 22. When the light-emitting diodes 22 generate heat energy, the operation of the control circuit 24 can be easily affected and even become disrupted.
Accordingly, a scope of the present invention is to provide a light-emitting diode cluster lamp to provide a lighting effect with high intensity, in addition to resolving the aforementioned heat-dissipating problems found in prior art.